


Clarke and Lexa AU's

by SadieLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieLou/pseuds/SadieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of AU's from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmates AU

**Author's Note:**

> This fic differs from how things went in the show.

Clarke sat in the drop ship camp, nursing a cup of Monty's moonshine. She had just spent the last six hours trying to save the life of a boy who had been attacked by a mutant bird. The boy had died anyways. Monroe and Miller were burying him. Clarke's eyes landed on her right forearm. During surgery she had pushed up her sleeves to work, then kept them up to wash her hands. On the inside of her arm, in large scrolling black letters was **Lexa**. It was her Soul Mark, the name of her soul mate. 

When Clarke was younger she was worried because no one on the ark was named Lexa. Down on the ground she was worried because the only other people had already killed a few of the 100. Clarke handed the bottle to Bellamy and slunk off to bed, her mind was thinking too much. The next morning she went searching for herbs. Monty had shown her which ones to get, they had used up their supplies on Ian yesterday.

Clarke was kneeling pulling up a couple roots when she heard a horn sound. The one Grounders used to warn each other of the fog.

"Shit." Clarke stuffed what herbs she had in all her pockets and set off at a dead run.

She was too far from the camp, but there was the bunker. Changing direction a little Clarke was running when she saw another figure hurry through the trees. Except this figure was moving a little slowly, and was a Grounder. She was clutching her ribs and limping, her mane of chestnut curls locked in intricate braids. Clarke dashed to the trap door, catching the grounders attention, and heaved it open. The Grounder stopped and looked at her.

"Come on! Get inside!" Clarke shouted.

The Grounder looked at the wall of yellow fog coming towards her, then limped over. Clarke climbed down the ladder, then caught the Grounder as she fell down the last couple steps. The girl was around Clarke's age, a little taller, and very fit. The blonde helped her over to the bed then turned on a couple lamps.

"What the hell happened to you?" Clarke reached to pull the Grounders shirt away from the wound. 

She didn't know why, but she wanted to help this girl. The Grounder glared at her one moment, and then held a dagger to Clarke's throat the next.

"I'm trying to help you." Clarke's hands froze "My name is Clarke, I'm a healer."

The Grounders eyes widened, and she pulled her hand away that was now shaking, most likely from blood loss. Clarke found the worst wound, a gash on the young woman's ribs, then another gash on her right ankle. She did the best she could to clean them, found a sewing kit and sewed them up. Lastly, she chewed the plants in her pockets, and put the paste on the stitches. Finished Clarke lowered the shirt back down and looked at the Grounder who had been watching her the whole time.

"Can you speak English?"

"Yes." Came the reply after a long pause.

"How did you get hurt?"

"A manau." the girl shrugged simply.

"I don't know what that is."

"A monster."

"Well...thank you for not killing me while we're down here." Clarke dug around and found two cans of beans and a canteen of water.

"There is still time yet."

Clarke spun around in fear, then relaxed when she saw a smirk on the Grounders face.

"My people did not mean to...our arrival was not an attack on you. We didn't know anyone was down here, we thought we were the only survivors." Clarke handed a can of beans over.

"Why did you come?" 

"Our home....wanted to know if the radiation levels had gone down enough that we could survive." Clarke was sure she shouldn't be telling the Grounder this, but she couldn't stop. Her gut told her she could trust this girl.

"So your Commander sent children?"

"Commander? Our council, group of leaders, and our Chancellor, our main leader, sent us down yes. We are expendable, no one cares if we die."

"Why?"

"We're all criminals." Clarke shrugged and the Grounder looked impressed.

The Grounder reached for the canteen of water and winced.

"You have another injury, why didn't you tell me?" Clarke demanded.

The Grounder tried to turn her body but Clarke caught her arm and yanked the short sleeve up. There was another cut, although not as deep it seemed to cut through a tattoo curled around her left bicep. Which was why although shallow it would be tender. Clarke took a damp cloth and wiped the blood away. Her eyes could finally make out the tattoo. Except it wasn't a tattoo, it was a Soul Mark. and it read Clarke. The Grounder tensed when she realized Clarke had read it.

"What's your name?" Clarke asked, her voice a little high pitched.

"Lexa." the Grounder looked at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...this situation confuses me." Lexa admitted.

"Me too." Clarke sat beside her.

"My soul mate, a girl who fell from the sky." Lexa wondered.

"My soul mate, a girl who survived on the ground." Clarke wondered.

"When we leave this place, things will be different, difficult." Lexa told her.

"I know." Clarke yawned. "Can I make an odd request?"

Lexa took a couple moments to understand the words, then nodded.

"Can we sleep? Share this bed tonight? Nothing...like that, just sleep."

"Yes."

Lexa lay down and pulled Clarke down beside her. Clarke pulled the blanket over them, then turned and wrapped her arms around Lexa's middle, careful to avoid the gash. Their faces lay on the pillows close together until they drifted off to sleep. They both new tomorrow would bring many different things, but for tonight they could stay close and enjoy the feelings that came with finding your soulmate.


	2. Love is Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa live in a small church town.

Clarke sat a few pews back from the front with her mother. Even with the church’s healthy congregation she could see the back of Lexa Woods’s head. Lexa was the reverend Gustus’s daughter and she sat at the very front with her step-mother Indra and step-brother Lincoln. Lexa’s normally crazy curly brown hair was tamed into a neat French braid and today she wore a navy blue conservative sundress. If she were to turn her head one would see her with very minimal make-up and not her usual heavy eye liner job. Clarke herself had straightened her hair, and wore a nice pink sweater and clean white jeans.

When people saw Clarke and Lexa together they simply thought they were best friends. And they were, but they also kept a secret. A secret that could get them separated and in very big trouble from their parents and the community. The town of Tridegakru was very, very conservative and narrow minded. There was a curfew, any coed events were heavily monitored, and there was no dating-but courting with an escort. No drugs, alcohol, or parties. Being gay, lesbian, or even bisexual was heavily frowned upon. There were no homosexual couples living in Trigedakru. The last known ‘case’ of homosexuality was between Clarke’s friend Monty and Lexa’s cousin Miller. Monty had been sent off to a ‘Pray the Gay Away’ camp by his parents, and Miller was old enough to leave the town. From secret emails Lexa, Clarke, and their very small group of accepting friends knew that when Monty turned 18 in one month he could sign himself out of the camp and move in with Miller.

Ever since that happened Clarke had tried to fight her attraction to Lexa, and knew Lexa was doing the same. Clarke had even dated a boy named Finn for a little while, but he had cheated and frankly Clarke was thankful for the excuse to end things. For months the two never spent time alone together. But finally it was too much, they couldn’t fight it, and they didn’t want to. They had been dating for four months. Their wonderful group of friends Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, and Wells helped them with excuses for where they were and let them be as disgustingly in love as they wanted to.

 “I signed up to help Lexa in the church library today Mother.” Clarke said to her mother at the end of the service.

“Wonderful Clarke, that will be a good bonus to college applications. Here, take the car home when you’re done, I need to talk to Thelonius. He can drop me off at home.” Abby smiled at her daughter and handed her the car keys.

Clarke walked as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself. The library was really just an old classroom filled with bookshelves. Every book on the shelves mentioned God at least twelve times. It wasn’t that Clarke had a problem with Him, it was just she didn’t see why he would create people in certain ways, and then tell them they were sinners for being who they were. But now wasn’t the time for those thoughts.

Being the dutiful worker she was Lexa was already shelving some books. Clarke glanced around the room, they were the only ones in at the moment, and most likely would be for a few more minutes. So she placed a hand on the small of Lexa’s back and kissed her cheek. Lexa jumped and nearly dropped her book, before smiling and leaning into Clarke.

“Hello.” Lexa continued to shelf her book.

“Hi Cutie.” Clarke couldn’t help but kiss her girlfriend again, but this time on the lips.

Lexa returned it and soon they were exchanging soft, gentle, loving kisses. Neither of them were in the mood to do anything more in a church. Clarke’s arms wrapped around Lexa’s waist, whose hands rested on the blonde’s shoulders.

“Clarke…..what is someone comes in?” Lexa asked between kisses.

“Yeah, what if someone came in?” asked a voice from behind them.

The girls jumped apart and spun around. Lexa was ready for her world to begin falling apart and Clarke braced for some yelling. But it wasn’t an adult standing staring at them, in fact it was Raven and Octavia, grinning at them.

“Jeez, warn a person!” Clarke sighed, relieved.

“We did.” Raven glanced at Octavia.

“Several times.” The younger brunette added.

“Girls, girls, girls, what are all of you doing?” A middle aged woman, an older version of Octavia, came into the library. “Gossiping is not done in the house of God.”

“Sorry Ms. Blake, we were just discussing when we were going to go dress shopping.” Lexa said, her amzing skills as an actress coming to the rescue.

“Oh, are you all excited for the Winter Ball?” Ms. Blake’s face lit up, she was head of the Trigedakru dance committee, which no teens were allowed on.

“Yeah Mom, we wanted to go Friday, since we have a PA day.” Octavia added, even though they had already decided to actually go dress shopping that day.

“My mom is letting us take her car.” Raven joined in.

“Wonderful girls, but remember hemlines past the knees and no cleavage showing. We don’t want boys to think you’re trashy. Nice boys-“

“Only want nice girls.” The four teenagers finished in usion.

“Octavia, Raven, I believe you’re signed up to be in the kitchen today, let Clarke and Lexa work.” Ms. Blake said before leaving.

Lexa and Clarke shelved the rest of the books, and helped anyone who came in search of a book. Three hours after the service they were done. With a car to drive Clarke offered to drive Lexa home, which she accepted immediately. Between their houses was a small park. Since it was Sunday, no one was there so they decided to stop. They took turns pushing each other on the swing.

When Clarke came swinging back Lexa caught her around the waist and kissed her. Clarke couldn’t help but giggle at her dorky girlfriend and kiss her back. The brunette’s hand came up and threaded into Clarke’s hair at the base of her neck. It was Lexa’s favourite place to hold when they kissed.

“I love you.” The words escaped from Lexa’s lips without warning.

Clarke tensed first, then Lexa stepped back when she realized what she had said. Clarke was shocked and….blissfully happy. Lexa looked terrified, scared that those words were a step too far. Until Clarke stood from the swing and came around to Lexa, taking her hands.

“I love you too.” She admitted.

Both girls had the start of tears in their eyes. They hugged and kissed and stood with their arms around each other and foreheads pressed together.

“I’m scared.” Lexa whispered.

“I know. But we just have to get to college.” Clarke reminded her.

They were both hoping to go to the same college many miles away, where they could be together openly. One last kiss and Clarke dropped Lexa off at home.

* * *

 

Three weeks later Lexa was waiting at the punch bowl at the Winter Ball. To avoid suspicion Lexa had arrived with her brother Lincoln and Octavia, who he was courting. Clarke would arrive with Bellamy and Raven who were courting. They would be their friend’s chaperones for the night, and no one would bat an eye if they stuck together for most of the night.

Lexa had curled her hair properly and it fell down around her shoulders. Her usual thick eyeliner enhanced her green eyes, and she loved her dress. It was almost too form-fitting to be let it, made of red silky material that fell to the ground. The sleeves were three-quarter length, and just covered her shoulders. Even the collar was a little low, but Lexa felt it was worth the risk.

When Clarke walked into the ball behind Bellamy and Raven Lexa’s heart skipped a beat. Clarke’s hair was pulled up into a fancy bun with a few loose tendrils framing her face. Her dress was dark blue with a halter top style, and fitted until her waist, where it billowed out a little. The dress was also floor length, where the material seemed to bunch up at the bottom fashionably.

Their eyes met after assessing each other. They both smiled, in awe of one another. Once Bellamy and Raven were dancing arms-length apart near Lincoln and Octavia Clarke joined Lexa.

“You look beautiful tonight, Lex.” Clarke poured herself some very non-spiked punch.

“Clarke…I…you…..you look wonderful.” Lexa could barely form the words.

For most of the night they stayed near their couples, and talked with friends, and had fun. They even danced together one song. It wasn’t a slow song, or a song considered too ‘sexual’ by the parents, but with enough beat that they weren’t swaying side to side. The song wasn’t romantic in anyway so the girls got off with dancing as ‘just friends’. No one questioned them.

Finally it was the last song, and Clarke had something special for Lexa. So she took her girlfriend by the wrist and they snuck out of the high school gymnasium and into a class room.

“Clarke what are we doing here?” Lexa asked, looking around to see if anyone had noticed them leave.

“I love you Lexa, and, I don’t want to be with anyone else.” Clarke said after taking a deep breath.

She reached into a pocket in her dress Lexa hadn’t realized it had, and pulled out a ring box.

“Clarke-“ Lexa began, worried.

“This is not an engagement ring Lexa. It’s a promise ring.” Clarke smiled shyly, and opened the box.

The ring was a simple silver band with a delicate, glittery filigree pattern on it. Clarke picked it up and Lexa could see C & L inscribed on the inside.

“This is a promise, that for now we’re it for each other. That we love each other. And that one day, we will take the next step. A promise that the next step will come, whenever we’re ready. Will you wear it?” Clarke asked hopefully.

“Yes.” Lexa said, raising a hand to stop the tear falling down her cheek.

Clarke slid the ring onto Lexa’s right hand ring finger. It would be switched when they left for college. Lexa kissed Clarke, long and passionate. When they finally broke apart the song was over and they had to hurry back inside. It was the best night of their life.

* * *

 

Clarke woke the next morning to her phone ringing. She answered it without checking caller ID.

“Hello?” she mumbled sleepily.

“Clarke! Are you ok? Where are you?” It was Wells.

“What? I’m in bed, you woke me up.” Clarke laid back against her pillows.

“You need to go on Facebook, it’s everywhere! Raven can’t get a hold of Lexa!” Wells exclaimed.

“Lexa? What’s going on Wells?” Clarke opened up her laptop, then Facebook and waited for it to load.

“Some one got a picture of you and Lexa kissing last night.” Wells said the same time the newsfeed loaded.

“Oh no.” Clarke gasped.

Right away she saw the picture, it was grainy, taken from a cellphone camera. In the picture Lexa was kissing Clarke just after the ring was on her finger. Already there were comments, most exclamations of shock, more of homophobic slurs. Clarke’s message box was full of hateful words. When Clarke checked she found more than half the people on her friends list had unfriended her.

“No, no, no, no!” Clarke cried.

“I’m so sorry Clarke. You can come to my house if you need to.” He told her.

“Calrke, can you come down here please?” Abby called from the kitchen.

“Wells I have to go, can you please find a way to make sure Lexa is okay?” Clarke asked, slipping into some jeans.

“I will, everything is going to be ok.” Wells hung up.

Abby stood in front of her laptop on the island counter. She looked up when Clarke came into the room.

“Mom I-“ Clarke stopped when her mother raised her hand.

“Clarke…I wish you had told me. I know the town we live in is…very harsh and narrow minded on this subject matter. But….I love you. You are my daughter, and I love you no matter who you kiss or marry.” Abby said.

Clarke was speechless, she had expected to be thrown out of the house, not be accepted. Abby crossed the room and hugged her daughter.

“Mom….Lexa….” Clarke finally said.

“I know. Her house is an entirely different situation. Thelonious is on his way there now. When is Lexa 18?” Abby stepped back from her daughter.

“In two weeks.”

“Then Lexa can stay with us, or the Jaha’s. Ms. Blake has already phoned to say we are no longer accepted at her house, but Octavia can come here, and well Bellamy is already over 18. Miss Green phoned to give me details about those horrible camps.” Abby announced.

“Thank you, Mom. I love you too.”

The doorbell rang and Clarke ran to it. She threw open the door to find Wells, Thelonious, and Lexa. Lexa had been crying, and obviously given no time to change from her pajamas. On her right bicep there were five purple lines wrapped around the skin, and her left cheek was swollen. Mr. Jaha held a small suitcase with Lexa’s name on it. Clarke reached out and caught Lexa against her, then pulled her into the house, rage fueling her. She took Lexa to the bathroom and got a cold wet cloth to hold against Lexa’s cheek.

“Who hit you? What happened?” Clarke demanded.

“My father…he called me a faggot and said I would rot in hell if I didn’t repent.” Lexa cried “Mother said they were going to send me to where Monty was sent. But Lincoln…he convinced them that a sinner like me wasn’t worth the money. S-so they kicked me out just as the Jaha’s arrived. Lincoln packed my bag while Wells’s dad talked to my parents.”

Clarke rubbed Lexa’s back and rocked her as Lexa’s hands gripped her shirt. Even though she had been awake for only three hours Lexa was exhausted. Clarke helped her to her bed and tucked her in.

“Rest for a bit, okay? I’ll come back in a while with some food, and we’ll figure this all out.” She promised and kissed Lexa very softly.

* * *

 

Within half an hour things were arranged. Lexa would stay with the Jaha’s. Clarke and Lexa would cool their relationship in public, avoid each other to appease the town. It wasn’t fair, not in anyway, but it had already been proven that the town wouldn’t change their views, and it was safest if the girls stayed apart. At school Wells, Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy a teacher’s aide would keep an eye out for them, and stop what trouble they could. In several months they would escape to college, where everything would get better.

Lexa would spend the rest of the day at Clarke’s. Both girls needed each other to get through today. When Clarke returned to her room Lexa was still asleep so she put the sandwiches and milk aside. She crawled back into bed and held her girlfriend. Lexa woke briefly, just long enough to snuggle into Clarke and whisper

“I love you.”

“I love you. We’ll be okay, I promise.” Clarke replied, tears finally escaping her eyes.

 

 

And eventually, they were.


	3. Coffee House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a regular at Commander Coffee

Clarke steps into Commander Coffee and breaths in the scent of ground coffee beans and fresh baked goodies. The line was small, which made the art student happy. The Starbucks on campus usually had a line out the door. Besides, this little haven had way better coffee. And baristas. Currently behind the counter was a long time friend of her’s Octavia, and her co-worker today was Lexa. The brunette as always had her hair in crazy braids. For the past two months Clarke had been low-key flirting with the girl, but she didn’t think Lexa had caught on yet. Maybe Lexa thought she was straight. An embarrassing scene had gone down at Commander Coffee a little over three months ago that would lead to Lexa thinking Clarke was straight.

Clarke had been dating a guy name Finn for a couple weeks when they planned a date to meet at Commander Coffee. Only, Finn had also mistakenly made the same date with his long time girlfriend Raven, who Clarke didn’t know about. And Raven certainly didn’t know about Clarke. In line the two girls had met, talked about their boyfriends, and then realized they were talking about the same guy. Finn usually ran late, which gave the two girls the chance to plan their attack, with the help of Octavia. When Finn entered the place he ordered his drink, heavily spiced with cinnamon, which he hated, and turned to find Clarke and Raven sitting at a table together. Long story short, Finn gaged on cinnamon, had two coffee’s poured on him, and Clarke became fast friends with Raven.

“Hey Clarke, how’s it going?” Octavia asked from where she was making another client’s drink.

“I need caffeine.” Clarke groaned in response, earning a laugh from her friend and a chuckle from the girl behind the cash now in front of her.

“Medium hot chocolate, whip cream.” Lexa guessed.

“Wow, it’s like I order the same thing every day.” Clarke sighed, but was smiling.

“You get your caffeine in your own way.” Lexa shrugged, smirking.

“That’s true, I do. Oh, and a ginger molasses cookie please.” Clarke spied the treat on the shelf.

“That’ll be four dollars even.” Lexa accepted her change and Clarke moved down the counter.

In a matter of moments Octavia placed the drink in front of her and Lexa the cookie in a little bag. Clarke went outside, sat at a table, and cracked open a book to read while she waited for Raven to show up.

* * *

 

“Did you do it?” Octavia hissed at Lexa.

“Yes.” Lexa replied after the last customer took their coffee and found a table.

“Good girl.” the younger girl nearly squealed.

The two continuously sneaked glances out the large windows that allowed them to see Clarke reading her book. Lexa was jittering with nerves. Long moments passed and nothing happened.

“She’s not touching the cookie, she’s not going to see it.” Lexa worried.

“That stupid girl.” Octavia sighed, then brightened as Raven limped in.

“Coffee, now.” The mechanic panted.

“You got it.” Lexa made the drink while Octavia collected the money.

“You need to take a bite of Clarke’s cookie.” Octavia ordered Raven.

“What? Why?”

“Just do it, you’ll understand when you see the napkin Clarke hasn’t used for the past ten minutes.”Octavia muttered.

“Okay, fine.” Raven held her hands up in surrender.

Coffee in hand the girl limped back outside and collapsed into the chair opposite the blonde. Lexa watched as Raven asked something, Clarke replied, and Raven grabbed the cookie bag. She took a bite, then her eyes landed on the napkin. A shit-eating grin spread across Raven’s face.

* * *

“Oh my God. Oh my God!” Raven exclaimed.

“What is it?” Clarke put her book away and looked to her newly arrived friend.

“Um, I think Lexa might return your feelings.” Raven was gasping with laughter, clutching Clarke’s napkin. “

Really? Why?” Clarke demanded, interest piqued.

Raven’s reply was to throw the napkin at Clarke. Clarke flipped it over. She was sure her face was red as a tomato when she read what was on the napkin.

 

**Call Me, 456 889 2746, Lexa :)**

“Oh my God.” Clarke leaned forward so her hair covered her blushing face.

“This is great, oh my God, I’m dying.” Raven was still laughing.

“They can see us out here can’t they?” Clarke groaned.

Raven looked into Commander Coffee. Octavia was jumping with glee, giving Raven a thumb’s up which she returned. Lexa had sucked both her lips over her teeth in a shy smile.

“Yup.” Raven finally calmed down.

“….how soon is socially acceptable to text her?”


End file.
